Dialga & Rarity
by Avro 683 Lancaster
Summary: parte de mi historia "largo Viaje" después de mucho tiempo el se revelara (no clopfic) lamento el error anterior


Dialga & Rarity

* * *

 **Un pequeño relato inspirado en mi historia "Largo viaje" para informar que cambiare la trama para volver a asuntos de la vida cotidiana de los personajes, sus reviews será agradecidos, esta historia es un OVA de la historia principal,**

 **Gracias**

* * *

La noche había caído ya sobre la tierra, los habitantes dormían con calma soñando con serenidad esperando un nuevo día, todos muy acurrucaditos con sus dulces sueños, cortesía de la noble princesa Luna

Sin embargo un pequeño grupo de dos pony y un potrillo hacían la única cosa que ningún habitante de Equestria, adentrarse en lo más profundo de oscuro bosque everfree, pero ahí estaba, dos de los cuales estaban realmente asustados

-Dialga ¿Por qué venimos tan noche? –Dijo Rarity pegada a su esposo y abrazando a su hijo que con temor non se separaba de ella –lo que sea que quieras mostrarnos, estoy segura que puede mostrárnoslo mañana –de repente un lobo aulló haciendo saltar a Rarity y a Roar Time

Auuuuuu auuuu auuuu

-¡por favor Dialga vámonos! –grito ella completamente asustada y cerrando os ojos, su hijo permaneció sin expresión laguna viendo hacia delante – ¡¿A dónde vamos de todos modos?!

-llegamos –dijo Dialga, sus acompañantes, los cuales vieron el viejo castillo de las princesas nobles, pero ya no la ruina, ahora estaba siendo restaurado y su exterior con su antiguo esplendor –Rarity hable con Xerneas, y le me ha hecho ver que una cosa –dijo mientras veían como su esposa y su hijo pasaban por amplio puente de piedra que había reemplazado al re cuerda que alguna vez estaba ahí mismo –que ya es tiempo que te cuente sobre mí, mis hermanos, y mi pasado

-¿por eso nos has traído? –Dijo Rarity ya calmada admirando el castillo –y no puedes decirnos en la casa –el negó

-no solo quiero que lo sepas, quiero que lo veas, ya entenderás porque –ella junto con Roar Time seguidos por Dialga, no notaron como los animales que estaban cerca salieron corriendo con rapidez despavoridos, adentro ya estaba Xerneas esperándolo, a su lado estaba Shaymin y Celebi

-te estábamos esperando –exclamo Xerneas con paciencia, Celebi se inclinó con solemnidad

-y yo esperaba que Celebi vinera, ¿pero tu Shaymin? –dijo Serenamente, estaba por presentarlo cuando sin aviso su hijo salió corriendo a acariciar a Shaymin,

-pero que haces aquí, debiste salirte de tu jaula –miro a Xerneas –gracias por cuidarlo, se lo llevare a mi tía Fluttershy mañana

-pero Fluttershy sale mañana muy temprano al reino de Griffinhien junto con Twilight, y nos pidió a mí, y a Applejack que ayudáramos a Giratina con sus mascotas y sus pacientes –dijo Rarity con darse cuenta que su esposo estaba impactado y con la boca abierta a mas no poder –supongo que mañana temprano podemos llevarlo al despedirnos de ellas

-¿mi señor está bien? –Dijo Celebi flotando aun lado del unicornio azul

-¿de dónde lo conoces? –Fue lo que dijo respirando entrecortado a su hijo que no entendía la expresión de su padre – ¿Cómo?

-Shaymin ha estaba viviendo con la señorita Fluttershy las últimas semanas, me sorprende que Giratina no haya dado cuenta aun –dijo Xerneas con una marcada sonrisa en sus labios observando al mirada incrédula de Dialga, pero antes que cualquiera pudiera decir algo mas Celebi se presentó en frente de Rarity inclinándose ante ella

-es un placer conocerla mi señora, joven señor –levito ligeramente ante ambos en lo que Roar Time la miraba asombrado –permítanme presentarme, soy Celebi, guardián del bosque y acompañante de Dialga

-Celebi, mi esposa Rarity y mi hijo Roar Time –Dialga suspiro resignado, al mismo tiempo Rarity y el pequeño lo saludaban, Xerneas y Celebi lanzaron un rayo de energía la cielo y este cubrió todo alrededor cual escudo

-¿y eso para que fue?

-para que las princesas no se den cuenta de lo que vamos a hacer –dijo Dialga caminado al centro, Xerneas y Celebi se pusieron a los lados de Rarity y su hijo, el pony se giró con tristeza y miedo ante ello Xerneas asintió –Rarity, si cuando veas esto decides nunca jamás volverme a ver y a saber de mí, lo entenderé, solo te pido que respetes a mis hermanos, ellos sabrán cuando harán lo mismo

-Dialga, no entiendo nada, ¿Qué verdad?... –No pudo responderle cuando un profundo brillo cubrió al pony, el cual creció de manera desmedida y su resplandor lentamente empezó tomar forma –por….equestria…. –miro asustada a Xerneas esperando verlo sorprendido, pero él estaba sereno, su hijo se veía asombrado a mas no poder, quiso correr pero repentinamente Celebi se acostó sobre su cabeza

-no tema mi señora –escucho decir al pequeño a la vez que aquel espectáculo terminaba, para finalmente dejar ver al verdadero Dialga, un ser cuadrúpedo más grande que una saca, cuyo color azul metal era opacado por las escamas de diamante que lo cubrían, Celebi voló hacia Dialga

-Rarity, él es Dialga, su verdadera forma, lo que conociste fue una fachada accidental –ella recordó al imponente monstruo que la salvara aquella vez hacía tiempo

-¿papá eres tú? –El Pokemon asintió con una sonrisa –esto es…. ¡Increíble!...digo, eres una especia de dragón, o cosa, es….

-Hijo mío –exclamo Dialga con una voz más profunda y grave –lo que soy es la razón por la que no poder verte nacer, por la que me tuve que ir muy lejos –Rarity no había dicho nada, pero no dejaba de verlo –Rarity, mi amor, esto es quien soy en forma, nunca mentí sobre quien soy, Palkia y Giratina son mis hermanos, mi padre se llama Arceus, nuestras responsabilidades naos obligaron a irnos, y por sobre todo, te amo, y te amare por toda mi vida, pero si…. –no pudo decir nada cuando Rarity toco su pata con su pesuña –Rarity…..

-no negare que estoy impresionada –dijo ella mirando hacia arriba, hacia l cabeza del feroz Pokemon –pero eres tu Dialga, eso puedo verlo a través de tus ojos –ella termino abrazándolo –pero eso sí, tienes que contarme todo, y cundo me refiero a todo es a todo querido

-mereces saberlo –exclamo el Pokemon mientras Rarity era levitada por Celebi, ella se sorprendió al principio pero después solo se dejó llevar abrazando la mandíbula de Dialga –Rarity, cada día que estuve lejos de ti fue un terrible tormento, saber que tuve un hijo y no pude verlo crecer fue lo más horrible que pudo pasarme, perdóname por no estar ahí contigo,

-agggrrr –dijo Roar fingiendo vomitar –tienen que ser tan melosos, todo el espectáculo echado a perder

-no le hagas caso, y no negare que tuve ciertas dificultades personales, pero ahora estamso juntos y nadie podrá sepáranos

-y no te preocupes papá –dijo Roar Time mientras le daba un ligero codazo al pie de su padre –pero eso sí, no hubieron ponys que buscaran reemplazarte

-¡Roar!

-uhh, perdón mamá

-en serio hubieron ponys que intentaron eso –Dialga contuvo su enojo como pudo pero el suelo a sus pies se agrieto por el poder que emanaba, Rarity solo se carcajeo como una dama a la vez que lo acariciaba –como deseo tener una charla con ellos,

-eso no importa querido, muchos de ellos fueron espantados por Roar, sobre todo ese pony de Manehattan –dijo ella con un toque de picardía, a la vez que el pequeño se asombraba para después asustarse por la mirada afilada de su madre –sí, siempre lo supe mi niño, y atora temo que debo castigarlo

-supongo que no será la última vez que vea a Dialga, gran amo y señor el tiempo completamente celoso –dijo Shaymin, en lo que Xerneas se aguantaba las ganas de reír –ahora de lo único que debemos preocuparnos es cuando tengas que ir a supervisas las cosas cada año,

-lo bueno es que será solo una semana, y no tiene que ir los tres juntos –dijo Shaymin, Celebi bajo con cuidado a Rarity y la puso junto a su hijo mientras Dialga volvía a su forma pony y con rapidez los volvía a abrazar, los tres como una familia – a todo eso ¿Cómo convenciste la gran señor Arceus el permitirte volver?

-¿Arceus?

-mi padre, tu abuelo, la verdad fue muy claro cuando vino por nosotros tres, pero algo lo hiso cambiar de opinión y nos pidió que arregláramos nuestros asuntos en casa para regresar

-mi señor, eso carece de importancia ahora, usted está con su familia –Celebi se acercó a los tres inclinándose respetuosamente –mi señora, así como mi fidelidad esta con mi señor Dialga, igualmente esta con usted mi señora, joven señor

-supongo que ya solo queda aclarar algunas cosas, pero creo qué tu podrás hacerlo sin problemas –dijo Xerneas a la vez que le escudo de energía se disipaba –vamos a ponyville, ya es muy noche y mañana hay mucho que hacer

-tienes razón, mañana acompañaras a la princesa Twilight a Griffinhien, y yo todavía tengo trabajo organizando a la guardia –Xerneas asintió mientras Shaymin se subía a su lomo, Celebi ase inclino con respeto una vez más despidiéndose, para después retirarse a través de su portal

-Dialga, si quieres podrías contarme todo cuando regresemos a casa –dijo con miedo, Dialga solo sonrió con ironía –que te da tanta gracia

-Rarity, no te espantes, ningún animal se atreverá siquiera a interponerse en nuestro camino –Xerneas asintió afirmando lo dicho –Xerneas aquí prácticamente es un dios,

-al igual que tu Dialga, al igual que tu

-en serio –dijo Roar ya subido sobre el lomo de su papá –y yo también seré un dios o algo parecido

-niño, tu eres un mortal, pero con un poder sobrepony, por algo eres tu capacidad mágica es muy superior a la de cualquier otro unicornio, tal vez algún día llegues a lograr lo mismo que tu padre, cruzar la las telas del tiempo,

-Xerneas no lo alientes –dijo Dialga –el aún es muy joven para algo así, pero no negare que si continuas practicando tu magia lograras grandes cosas

Y así estuvieron platicando con calma escoltados por Xerneas, hasta por fin salir del bosque Everfree, Xerneas se despidió con elegancia tomando rumbo a su casa no muy lejos de aquella frontera,

-así que por eso te tuviste que ir, creo que no puedo está enojada con él, tuvo buenas intenciones –dijo Rarity al abrir la puerta de su casa –fuiste muy valiente –le dio un beso ante la mirada asqueada de su hijo

-qué asco, no podre dormir esta noche –dijo Roar Time

-créeme hijo, algún día cambiaras de idea –exclamo con picardía –una cosa más –dijo con seriedad –Palkia y Giratina aún no han hablado con sus familias sobre esto, les pido a ambos que no lo hablen de esto –los dos asintieron –en ese caso vamos a dormir, mañana hay mucho que hacer

 **He tenido una novia en cada puerto...de aquí a Barcelona**

 **Pero ahora vuelvo a estar en Springfield, y chica, te llamaré**

 **He pateado muchas playas, pero tú eres a la que añoro**

 **Volvamos juntos, nena**

 **Reenganchémonos**

 **Apúntame a una guardia de amor**

 **Recluta mi corazón para cuatro años de amor**


End file.
